the_disney_princess_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Aurora
Aurora is roleplayed by Heather11203333. About Princess Aurora is the titular character of Disney's 1959 film Sleeping Beauty. She is the daughter of King Stefan and Queen Leah. She is the 3rd official Disney Princess. She has been voiced by Mary Costa, Erin Torpey, Jennifer Hale and Kate Higgins. Personality Aurora is kind, elegant, reserved,shy and sophisticated, as well as a hopeless romantic. At first, she is seen as a slightly naive and carefree young woman as a result of being sheltered for most of her life. Aurora is very loyal to her "aunts" and usually obeys their rules respectfully, although she may disagree with them. Since she was raised not to talk to strangers, Aurora was naturally startled and apprehensive when the handsome Prince Phillip appeared in the forest. However, she was drawn to him before remembering her aunts' rule about not talking to strangers. Aurora then compromised in agreeing to talk to him by arranging to meet him at her cottage, under the supervision of her aunts. In later media, she is shown to have matured and become more self-assured, independent and confident in her opinions and abilities. Though it can arguably be said that as a character, she is very difficult to pin down, due to her short appearance in the movie, at least awake, that is. Appearance Aurora is a supremely beautiful young woman, magically blessed with curly and wavy waist-length golden hair like sunshine, violet eyes, a tall and slender figure, and lips that shame the red rose. Her complexion is fair and flawless and unlike Snow White or Cinderella, her face is less rounded and more refined, giving her an appearance of maturity rather than youth despite being only 16. In her peasant guise of Briar Rose, she wears a gray skirt with a white petticoat, a black bodice over a light gray blouse with long sleeves and goes barefoot. After discovering her status as a princess, she wears an evening gown that changes from blue to pink and back due to Flora and Merryweather's disagreeing on the color. However, in most media and merchandise she wears it pink. Role in Film Aurora's parents named her after the Roman Goddess of the Dawn because she filled their lives with sunshine. Soon after she was born, she was presented to the kingdom at a christening, where she was betrothed to Prince Phillip, the son of King Stefan's good friend King Hubert. Also invited were the three good fairies, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather, who bestow blessings on the newborn princess. Flora and Fauna give the infant princess the gifts of beauty and song, respectively. However, before Merryweather has the opportunity to give her gift, the evil fairy Maleficent arrives. Angered because she wasn't invited to the royal ceremony, Maleficent puts a curse on baby Aurora. According to Maleficent, before the sun sets on Aurora's sixteenth birthday, she will prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die. Maleficent disappears, leaving everyone in shock and horrified. Merryweather, though unable to lift the curse, could soften it. Instead of death, she would remedy the situation by placing Aurora into an enchanted sleep, only to be awakened by true love's kiss if this was to happen. Still fearful for the princess's safety, the three good fairies agree to hide the princess as a peasant for 16 years, until the danger has passed. They take the baby to a cottage in the forest and raise her, disguising themselves as her mortal aunts and renaming her Briar Rose. On Aurora's sixteenth birthday, her "aunts" send her out into the forest, so that they can prepare her birthday party in secret. While Aurora is out, she dreams of meeting a handsome prince, while singing "Once Upon a Dream". At first, she is singing with her forest friends. But she soon meets Prince Phillip, who had followed her melodic voice. Not knowing who Phillip was, or of their betrothal, she believes him to be a stranger, and attempts to leave. However, she dances with him for a bit and ends up falling in love. When he asked for her name, she then left, realizing she wasn't allowed to give her name to strangers. She does, however, tell him where she lives and asks him to meet her there that night. At home, Briar Rose comes home to a splendid birthday party. She tells her aunts about the young man that she met, but is confused when they aren't happy for her. Flora, Fauna and Merryweather reveal Briar Rose's true identity as Princess Aurora, as well as the fact that she is betrothed. The fairies sadly explain that she can never see the young man again, not knowing that he was actually her betrothed. Heartbroken, Aurora breaks into tears as she heads upstairs to weep on her bed. The fairies bring the upset Aurora back to her father's castle, take her to a room, and decide to leave her alone for a time. They conjure a crown and place it on her head so that she can eventually come to realize her royalty. While they are gone, Maleficent enchants the princess and leads her up an abandoned tower staircase. At the top floor within the empty room, Maleficent conjures a spinning wheel. The fairies realize the danger and frantically run up the stairs to stop Aurora, but before they can, Maleficent forces the girl to prick her finger, invoking the curse. The fairies arrive, but run into Maleficent, who mocks their efforts to stop her, reveals the fallen princess, who has been cursed, and vanishes. The fairies place Aurora, now in an enchanted sleep, upon a bed at the top of the highest tower. While putting everyone else in the castle to sleep, the fairies discover that Phillip had been the man that Aurora met after overhearing King Hubert speak of the prince meeting a peasant girl. So the fairies go to the cottage to get Phillip, but are prompted to go to Forbidden Mountain, Maleficent's domain, after discovering that Maleficent has captured the prince. They rescue Phillip from the dungeon and arm him with the Sword of Truth and the Shield of Virtue, then have to fend off Maleficent's minions and finally exit the Forbidden Mountain and head for Stefan's castle, but Maleficent conjures a forest of thorns to prevent further entrance which is hacked through by Phillip's sword. Angered at this, Maleficant suddenly appears in their way and transforms into a dragon. After defeating the dragon with help from the fairies, Phillip enters the castle and walks up the staircase to the tower room where Aurora is still sleeping. He gives her a kiss, true love's kiss, which finally awakens Aurora and breaks the curse. Aurora smiles after she realizes that her betrothed and her love are the same person. The pair go down to meet Aurora's parents and Phillip's father, and Aurora kisses King Hubert on his cheek before sharing a dance with Phillip. While the couple dance, Flora and Merryweather reignite their rivalry on their respective colors as the two bickering fairies relentlessly change the color on her dress with their magic. Aurora's dress keeps changing colors as she and Phillip continue dancing and share another kiss, with the final words in the book, below the illustration of the couple romantically kissing (and the color of Aurora's dress still changing from blue to pink) "and they lived happily ever after". Songs *I Wonder *Once Upon a Dream * If You Can Dream * The Beauty of The Season (Disney Princess: A Christmas of Enchantment) * The Glow Trivia *Aurora is the tallest Disney Princess. *She is the first Disney Princess seen as a baby, the second being Rapunzel. *She is the first Disney Heroine to have violet eyes, the second Megara *She is the first Disney Princess to not know her true identitiy at first, the second being Rapunzel. *She is the second blonde Disney Princess. *She is the first Disney Princess to have both of her parents alive in her film. *Aurora has slept the longest out of any Disney Heroine. *Some promotional material and merchandise incorrectly show Aurora with blue eyes. *Her personality was the inspiration for Elsa's. *Despite the fact that the movie is named '"Sleeping Beauty:, Aurora plays an insignificant role, smaller than any Disney Heroine, at least while awake. * She has a child in Once Upon A Time with Philip. * Jennifer Hale, who once voiced Aurora, is currently the voice of Cinderella. * According to Disney, Aurora's kingdom is English. * Despite the fact that Aurora wears a blue evening gown in the film, is mostly seen in her iconic pink version. Gallery Aurora2.jpg Aurora pictures (1).jpg Aurora pictures (2).jpg Aurora pictures (3).jpg Aurora pictures (4).jpg Aurora pictures (6).jpg Aurora pictures (7).jpg Aurora pictures (8).jpg Aurora pictures (10).jpg Aurora pictures (11).jpg Aurora pictures (12).jpg Aurora 2 (1).jpg Aurora 2 (2).jpg Aurora 2 (3).jpg|Aurora's Face Character Aurora 2 (4).jpg Aurora 2 (5).jpg Aurora 2 (6).jpg Aurora 2 (7).jpg Aurora 2 (8).jpg|Aurora in the TV show Once Upon A Time Aurora 2 (9).jpg Aurora 2 (10).jpg Aurora 2 (11).jpg Aurora 2 (12).jpg Aurora 2 (13).jpg Aurora 2 (14).jpg Aurora 2 (15).jpg Aurora 2 (16).jpg Aurora 2 (17).jpg Aurora 2 (18).jpg Aurora 2 (19).jpg Aurora 2 (20).jpg Aurora 2 (21).jpg Aurora 2 (22).jpg Aurora 2 (23).jpg Aurora 2 (24).jpg Aurora 2 (25).jpg Aurora 2 (26).jpg Aurora 2 (27).jpg Aurora 2 (28).jpg Aurora 2 (29).jpg Aurora 2 (30).jpg Aurora 2 (31).jpg Category:Characters Category:Aurora Category:Mary Costa Category:Characters By Mary Costa Category:Erin Torpey Category:Characters By Erin Torpey Category:Jennifer Hale Category:Characters By Jennifer Hale Category:Kate Higgins Category:Characters By Kate Higgins Category:Babes Category:Sleeping Beauty